Marry Me or DIE!
by Azure Shine
Summary: Mengingat masa lalu adalah hal yang indah, tapi tidak bagi Minato Namikaze! Begitu kedua anaknya menanyakan masa lalu ia dan Kushina membuat Minato kejang-kejang! Masa lalu sama dengan membongkar alasan pertama kalinya ia merasakan takut, phobia dan trauma!/Gila, semuanya menjadi gila setelah aku bertemu dengan Kushina Uzumaki!/


**Marry Me or DIE!**

* * *

><p>Title: Marry Me or DIE!<p>

Story: The history about Minato and Kushina in Bloody Momento.

Pairing:MinaKushi

* * *

><p>Hai pembaca semua! Azure ingin absen dulu lanjutin Bloody Momento. sebagai gantinya Azure membuat two-shot tentang MinaKushi. Bagaimana mereka bisa menikah? Dan kenapa Minato tidak memakai nama Uzumaki atau Kushina tidak menggunakan nama Namikaze?<p>

Dan untuk BellaYosintaL, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu ada di chp 2.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Disiang hari dengan matahari menyengat ditaman kediaman Uzumaki. Seperti biasa kediaman itu sangat ramai, penyebabnya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga ditempat itu. Kushina Uzumaki sedang berteriak menceramahi anak ulah pertamanya, kali ini akibat Naruto mengotori jemuran yang baru ia jemur. dengan ditontoni Menma dan Minato yang santai menyeruput ocha dibangku panjang berbahan kayu ditaman. Ditamengi payung khas jepang besar untuk berlindung dari sinar matahari.<p>

Suasana damai seperti biasa, teriakan amarah Kushina bagaikan lagu pelengkap suasana. Sudah biasa dikeluarga ini dengan suara keras dari sang ibu, sangkin seringnya Kushina berteriak-teriak justru tanpa itu kedamaian di Uzumaki bukanlah kedamaian yang biasa mereka dapatkan. Setelah meminum setengah dari isi ocha itu, Minato dan Menma menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan sambil mengaduh kearah mereka. Menma tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah kakak kembarnya yang babak belur. Terlalu sakit beradu mulut dengan Menma, Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar disebelah sang ayah.

"Huh, ibu kejam sekali. Akukan tidak sengaja menyenggol jemurannya sehingga jatuh ketanah. Tidak perlu main tabok segala, kan?" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kedua pipi merah lebamnya. "Aku penasaran, kenapa ayah bisa menikahi wanita galak seperti ibu?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Hei, jangan begitu Naruto. Jika bukan karena ibumu kau tidak akan lahir kedunia ini." Minato membela sang istri.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto. Ia membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima sambil terus mengeluh tentang keinginannya memiliki ibu yang ramah dan lemah lembut.

Topik pembicaraan kakaknya membuat sang adik tertarik. "Aku juga penasaran, bagaimana ibu dan ayah bisa bersama? Padahal kalian berdua saling bertolak belakang."

Mendengar pertanyaan Menma, wajah Minato tiba-tiba pucat. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan tenggorokannya seakan kering. Bulu kuduknya merinding dan tatapan matanya ketakutan. Menma dan Naruto memperhatikan reaksi aneh ayahnya, pria yang selalu berani tanpa gentar sedikitpun kini ketakutan setengah mati bagaikan pasien rumah sakit yang telah tiba waktunya dijemput shinigami.

Dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, Minato bercerita. Kisah tentang pertama kalinya ia mempunyai perasaan takut dan alasan kenapa ia trauma akan pernyataan cinta. "Itu… dimulai empat tahun kemudian setelah aku pindah keKonohagakure ini."

Menma dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Menanti cerita tentang pertemuan ayah dan ibunya.

Dengan susah payah meneguk ludah, Minato melanjutkan kisahnya.

Kisahpun dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>MARRY ME OR DIE!<strong>

MinaKushi two-shot by Azure Shine

* * *

><p>Kirigakure bukanlah tempat yang indah. Tempat itu adalah surganya segala kekacauan dan pemberontakkan. Geng berandalan bertebaran dimana-mana, pencurian, pemerkosaan, bahkan pembunuhan adalah hal biasa yang terjadi. Siapapun yang terlahir ditempat itu, sesuci apapun seorang bayi, setelah besar akan terkontaminasi dan bertumbuh menjadi berandal akibat lingkungan yang sangat buruk.<p>

Dan disini, Minato Namikaze. Pria berumur 20-an telah memanggul duggel bag berisi berbagai macam keperluannya dan tentu saja pakaian yang banyak. Kenapa 'tentu saja'? Karena pria ini hendak pergi berkelana. Ketempat yang jauh dari kota laknat ini.

Kejenuhan, itulah alasan Minato. Ia yang ketua dari salah satu geng berandalah terkuat di Kirigakure rela melepas jabatannya demi hidup tenang, bosan dengan semua perkelahian dan keburukan. Dengan hati siap bertobat, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kota kelahirannya.

Konohagakure, Minato tiba dikota ini.

Alasannya?

Kehabisan ongkos!

Perut Minato mendemo minta makan, pria itu dengan lesu memegangi perut malangnya yang belum diisi sejak kemarin malam sambil bersandar didinding sebuah toko.

"Lapar.." Minato mengeluh. "Tapi uangku habis, sial!" ia mengumpat.

Cring!

Tiba-tiba sebuah uang logam kecil bulat mendarat didepan kakinya. Minato menatap uang itu kebawah dan mengangkat kepalanya menuju asal darimana uang itu berasal. Ia melihat seorang pria memakai jas mewah berdasi dan wanita dewasa seksi berpakaian minim menggelayut disebelahnya.

"Pakailah uang itu untuk membeli makan." Ucap pria berjas sambil menyeringai remeh.

"Kyaa.. kau baik hati sekali, honey. Kau bahkan mengasihani pengemis." Gadis yang menggelayut bersorak kagum.

Minato mendengar dengan jelas perkataan dua sejoli itu.

Uang.

Membeli makan.

Mengasihani.

Pengemis.

Tunggu dulu, ulang sebentar.

Peng-e-mis.

…

PENGEMIS?!

Ya, lihatlah dengan jelas bagaimana tampang Minato Namikaze sekarang. Berminggu-minggu berkelana dari kota-kekota, semingu jalan kaki karena ongkos kurang dan belum mandi berhari-hari karena tidak menemukan toilet. Tampangnya kucel dan kusam. Wajahnya hitam kotor oleh debu dan pakaiannya dekil compang-camping. Pengemi s adalah kata yang cukup bagus bagaimana penampilannya sekarang lebih tepat disebut gembel.

Minato Namikaze sang 'angin pirang Kirigakure', julukan tepat karena selalu menghabisi musuh secepat kilat beserta warna rambut mencoloknya. Dirinya yang dulu bangga dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua geng berandalan terkuat diKirigakure, dihormati, ditakuti, dibanggakan dan sekarang… ia dikasihani! Kasihan, kasihan!

Minato merasa harga dirinya hancur!

Dengan amarah ia mengambil uang receh itu dan memberinya kembali kepada yang punya. "Kau pikir aku senang, hah?" Ia meremas keras tangan pria berjas yang kini Minato genggam beserta uang receh yang dikembalikan. Ekpresi marah dan geramannya membuat sepasang sejoli itu ketakutan. "Kau pikir aku senang dengan uang yang kau berikan padaku?" cengkraman tangan Minato semakin keras, pria itu kesakitan dan gemetar minta maaf. Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa peduli reaksi orang lain.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG JIKA KAU HANYA MEMBERIKU UANG RECEH, HAH?"

Minato akhirnya mengungkapkan alasan kemarahannya, kedua sejoli itu bengong dengan mulut terbuka. Dicengkramnya dasi pria berjas didepannya, Minato mengancam. "Pikir baik-baik brengsek! Apa kau pikir aku bisa kenyang dengan uang receh begitu, hah?"

Kedua sejoli menggeleng cepat ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya memberiku uang receh? Keluarkan semua uang yang kau punya, brengsek!" jika diumpamakan dengan kata singkat, saat ini Minato sedang memalak.

"Ta-tapi.." dengan takut-takut dan suara gemetar, pria itu mencoba membela diri.

"HA?" satu kata dari Minato + wajah garang terlatih + turunan kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada membuat pria tadi takluk. Dia patuh memberikan semua uangnya termasuk dompet berisi ATM dan kartu kredit. Siwanita jalang tidak luput dari palakan Minato. Pria berambut pirang yang niat tobatnya dikalahkan dengan nafsu lapar pergi begitu saja sambil bersiul girang meninggalkan dua sejoli yang telah miskin.

Minato Namikaze muram, ia menempelkan kepalanya kedinding batu didalam sebuah gang sempit. Cara agar depresinya terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Perut kenyang membuat otaknya kembali berpikir jernih, ia mengingat akan kegagalannya dalam bertobat. Ia baru saja melakukan kebiasaannya saat kehabisan uang seperti dikota kelahirannya, ia baru saja MEMALAK!

Minato depresi.

Ia muram.

Terpuruk.

Gundah.

Memukulkan kepalanya berkali-kali kedinding.

_BISAKAH AKU BERTOBAT?! _Meneriakan pertanyaan ragu pada diri sendiri.

Minato menghela nafas.

Pria berumur 20-an ini terdiam sejenak.

Jeda sebentar.

…..

…..

….

Minato bangkit!

Mata birunya membara penuh semangat. Ia bertekad akan berubah. Kali ini pasti! Dimulai dari…

"Hei gembel, beraninya kau berada di wilayah kekuasaan kami. Beri kami uang atau kami hajar." Minato mendengar suara ancaman dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan gerombolan berandal memasang tampang garang kepadanya.

Minato mengerti apa maksud pada berandalah didepannya, ia sedang dipalak. Gantian setelah tadi ia memalak. Kami-sama maha adil.

Minato mencoba tersenyum ramah. Ia mengucapkan mantra tobat dan menjadi pria baik didalam hati berkali-kali sebagai penangkal amarahnya.

"Ehm, maaf tapi aku tidak ada uang lagi. Aku betul-betul memerlukan uangku ini sekarang." Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah.

_Tobat._

"Siapa yang peduli! Berikan uangmu sekarang!" sang pemalak mengancam lagi.

_Jadilah pria yang baik._

"Hei, berikan uangmu. Kami baik-baik memintanya, rambut duren!" salah satu pria dari segerombolan berandal mengikut campuri.

_Tahan amarah._

"Sepertinya kau ingin mati ya? Sudah tidak sayang nyawa?" berandal didepan Minato menggulung lengan panjangnya kesiku dan memperlihatkan otot kekar miliknya. Diayun-ayunkannya kesamping sebagai persiapan memukul .

_Sa.._

"Terima ini, KUNING!" dipukulkannya kewajah mangsa yang tidak mau memberi apa yang ia inginkan.

BUAGH!

_..bar?_

Semua terkaget, betapa kagetnya para berandal ketika Minato berhasil menangkap tukulan yang diacungkan pada pria kuning itu sendiri hanya memakai tangan kiri.

Minato tersenyum aneh. Senyuman lembutnya dikontaminasi dengan senyuman kelam.

Semua berandal mundur dengan cepat. Reaksi wajah para mangsa saat berhadapan dengan predator. Minato meremas kuat tangan seorang berandal yang ia genggang saat ini. Membuat berandal itu mengerang keras kekesakitan.

"Sabar? Haha. .sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Minato tertawa hambar. Matanya berkilau tajam dan tangan kanannya menghantam keras perut berandal didepannya. Membuat si berandal K.O hanya dengan satu serangan dan terkapar ditanah didekat sepatunya. Minato tersenyum mencekam dan membunyikan jari-jari tangannya. "Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau bernasib seperti temanmu ini?" Sepatu Minato menginjak kepala berandal yang kini tepar kesakitan. "Ayo maju!" tantangnya.

Semua berandal mundur tidak berani mendekat, beberapa telah siap melarikan diri. Tapi Minato tidak membiarkannya. Ia maju duluan.

"Tobat? Haha.. aku mulai besok saja. Sekarang waktunya _have fun_!" Minato riangnya bergema dilorong sempit.

Berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun Minato Namikaze lewati di Konohagakure. Kini ia pria berumur 24 tahun. Akhirnya kerja kerasnya yang setiap detik tidak pernah lupa untuk menjadi _good man _terkabul. Kini ia dicap sebagai _goodhearted man_ dikalangan tua-muda dan cowok-cewek. Minato ingin menangis bahagia!

Minato Namikaze mantan ketua geng diKirigakure sekarang telah menjadi Minato Namikaze _the goodhearted man _se-konoha! Kadang-kadang Minato menari-nari + melompat-lompat riang gembira jika sendirian. Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Dulu, umpatan dan wajah garang selalu berada disekitarnya. Sekarang adalah kata-kata pujian dan senyuman ramah mengelilinginya.

Ya, inilah yang ia mau!

Damai!

Cerah!

Tentram!

Minato lagi-lagi menari.

Untung saja ia sekarang sedang berada dikamar mandi apartemennya sendiri. Sendiri? Tentu saja! Biar begini ia masih jomblo. Walaupun orang-orang menyarankannya untuk menikah karena usianya sudah 24 tapi ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Walaupun dihatinya sebenarnya ingin.

Minato bukan sembarangan orang yang mencoba-coba, ia tidak akan mengajak kencan seseorang sebelum ia jatuh hati pada sang wanita. Dan itulah alasan ia lajang.

Mengingat dari kemarin malam kulkas kosong, Minato memutuskan belanja membeli bahan makanan. Ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dan berpakaian. Matahari siang membuatnya silau, ia memakai topi menutupi jangkauan matahari langsung kemata. Dikuncinya kamar apartemen miliknya dan turun tangga kebawah, menuju supermarket.

Setelah membeli bahan makanan, ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan dulu ketaman. Sebelum sampai ditaman, ia harus lewat didepan sebuah gang sempit. Telinganya mendengar suara pertikaian. Rasa penasaran membuat Minato melangkah masuk, ia melihat dari mana asal suara itu. Didalam gang sempit itu ada tiga pria berbaju hitam dan seorang wanita berambut merah membara yang terlihat resah. Minato sang _goodhearted man_, walaupun ia berhasil tobat tapi belum bisa menghilangkan insting liarnya. Insting jalanannya yang selalu berguna setiap saat, yaitu detector tanda bahaya. Kini detektornya berbunyi nyaring dan tertuju pada satu-satunya wanita dilorong ini.

_Gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya._

Minato menyahut lantang ketiga pria berbaju hitam. Empat orang digang itu menoleh pada Minato.

"Hentikan, lepaskan gadis itu." Minato menunjuk pada wanita berambut merah.

Tiga pria berbaju hitam tidak setuju. Ia mengancam Minato agar tidak mencampuri urusan mereka dan Minato menolak. Pria pirang itu tidak bisa membiarkan wanita didepannya dipermainkan oleh mereka bertiga. Insting kepahlawanannya bersorak membara.

Pertikaian terjadi, berlangsung pada perkelahian. Minato dengan enteng menghindari semua pukulan dan tendangan, ia hendak membalas tapi… matanya bertatapan dengan wanita rambut merah. Ia akhirnya ingat bahwa saat ini dia bukanlah 'Sang Angin Pirang Kirigakure' melainkan _Goodhearted man. _Larangannya menjadi _nice guy _adalah tidak boleh berkelahi, Minato tidak yakin apa ia bisa mengontrol dirinya yang 'liar' jika berkelahi lagi saat ini.

_Jika aku menunjukkan sisi masa laluku sia-sialah perjuanganku bertobat selama ini. _Pikiran Minato sedang panic kemudian melirik pada wanita berambut merah. _Aku tidak boleh berkelahi, apalagi didepan gadis ini._

Karena itu..

BUAGH!

..dengan sangat tidak rela ia membiarkan dirinya terkena pukulan-pukulan dari para musuhnya.

Minato berteriak agar sang wanita pergi dari sini dan menyelamatkan diri sementara ia akan mengurus sisanya. Keadaan Minato saat ini sangat mengharukan, aksi heroic dengan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng seorang wanita. Mata biru laut berkilat penuh keberanian dan ekpresi wajahnya sangat berwibawa dan penuh keberanian. Siapapun yang melihat akan tersentuh dengan pengorbanan pria bahkan merelakan belanjaannya terkapar rusak dilantai akibat diinjak-injak.

Sementara..

..didalam hati Minato terus mengutuk dalang-dalang yang menghajarnya kini.

_Kurang ajar! Ingin rasanya kuremukan semua tulang pria-pria ini. Kuhajar, kubantai sampai bertulut memohon dan kusuruh menjilati kakiku. Kemudian kutelanjangi mereka dan kupajang diKonoha tower!_

Minato kembali melirik wanita berambut merah didepannya.

_Aduh sakit sekali! Kenapa wanita itu tidak juga pergi? Pergilah agar aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau (terjemahan: menyiksa) pada para pria brengsek ini!_

Tanpa ada yang menduga…

"STOP!" ..teriakan lantang keluar dari mulut wanita yang kini dilindungi Minato. Teralih, para pria berpakaian hitam menghentikan aksi menghajar Minato dan Minatopun terdiam kaget dilantai. Wanita yang berteriak tadi mengangkat wajahnya, memeprlihatkan kedua bola mata coklat yang berapi-api membara. "Aku muak dengan semua ini!" sang wanita menautkan kedua tangannya sehingga bunyi-bunyi 'kretek' terdengar. Rambut merahnya mengambang bagai kobaran api. "Habislah kalian." Ancamnya dengan suara menyeramkan.

Mata biru laut Minato mebelalak tidak percaya.

Beberapa detik kemudian teriakan-teriakan kesakitan terdengar.

Kini Minato dan wanita penyelamatnya sedang duduk dibangku taman menikmati _crepe_ yang baru saja Minato dipaksa beli sekaligus membayar. Minato masih shock melihat ulah perempuan yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Kushina' disebelahnya. Ia merinding mengingat totntonan horror yang Kushina berikan beberapa menit lalu. Wanita itu sangat beringas, kejam dan buas. Didalam hati, Minato mengasihani mereka yang dihajar Kushina.

Setelah menyelesaikan crepe kelima miliknya, Kushina berdiri.

"Minato, aku bosan. Ajak aku ke suatu tempat!"

Minato bengong dengan perkataan/perintah Kushina.

_Wanita ini bossy sekali bahkan memerintah orang yang baru dikenal. Dan kurang ajarnya lagi ia langsung memanggil nama depanku tanpa embel-embel._

Melihat pria berambut kuning diam saja, Kushina mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke Minato dengan gaya mengancam. "Kenapa kau bengong? Ayo!"

Ketakutan menjalar keseluruh tubuh Minato. Dengan cepat pria itu berdiri dan mengangguk patuh.

Minato dan Kushina menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berjalan-jalan. Membeli hadiah, meneraktir dan membayar kendaraan(semuanya karena paksaan Kushina). Semuanya dari dompet Minato. Kini Minato sedang duduk didalam toko pakaian sambil menunduk sedih karena dompet gamakichinya semakin kempes. Kedua tangannya memegang plastic berisi belanjaan Kushina ditengah kedua kakinya yang duduk ngangkang(kaki terbuka lebar).

_Uang yang kutabung selama empat tahun habis hanya dengan setengah hari. Ironis. _Minato ingin menangis. _Aku akhirnya mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang selama ini kupalak. _Sekali lagi, Kami-sama itu maha adil, Minato.

Tidak lama, Kushina keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian memakai dress biru panjang dan celemek putih berenda dipinggangnya. Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat penampilan Kushina saat ini. Rasa sedih dengan mudah ditepisnya, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membelalak beku.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Kushina meminta pendapat dengan wajah memerah malu-malu.

_Manisnya. _Kata pujian itu muncul tiba-tiba dikepala Minato. Rona wajah Kushina tertular pada Minato dan keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Ma-manis. Kurasa baju itu sangat cocok untukmu." Puji Minato. Senyuman tulus terbentuk dibibirnya. "Kau akan menjadi istri yang cantik mengenakan pakaian itu saat memasak, suamimu pasti senang."

Pujian tulus Minato membuat Kushina canggung. Wajahnya semakin memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya. "Be-berisik! Pujianmu klise sekali, lagipula aku belum bersuami!" bantah Kushina dengan suara galak dan wajah malu-malu. Tsundere.

Minato tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kukira kau sudah ada yang punya. Soalnya wanita secantik dirimu sangat mengherankan jika masih lajang. Tapi syukurlah berarti aku tidak akan kena damprat suamimu karena berjalan denganmu."

_Yah, memang sih. Walaupun Kushina pemaksa dan bossy tapi aku akui bahwa wanita ini sangat menawan. _

Dengan wajah polos tanpa keraguan Minato memuji Kushina. Pria itu mengatakannya dengan alami dan tulus, tidak ada kebohongan atau basa-basi dikata-kata serta ekpresinya. Seakan kata-kata itu terkesan ringan tanpa beban. Kushina yang tadi merona atas pujiannya menjadi terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Hei, apa pendapatmu tentang wanita itu?" Kushina menunjuk asal salah satu pengunjung ditoko.

Minato menatap arah tunjukan Kushina dan melihat seorang gadis pirang dengan pakaian minim dan seksi.

"Gadis itu juga cantik, make up yang digunakannya menambah poin kecantikannya dan postur tubuhnya sempurna sehingga baju yang ia kenakan selalu serasi." Minato menilai.

_Walaupun aku kurang menyukai type wanita seperti itu sih. Kelihatannya cewek itu playgirl. _Tambah Minato didalam hati.

Kushina kembali murung.

_Pria ini terlalu ramah. Ia akan memuji siapa saja tanpa terkecuali._ Kushina mencengkram celemek putihnya sampai kain itu lecek. _Bukan… hanya untukku. _

Dengan marah dan tergesa-gesa, Kushina kembali mengganti baju kebaju sebelumnya dipakai dan mengembalikan baju yang dicobanya ketempat semula.

"Ayo pergi!" perintah Kushina galak sambil menyeret Minato.

"Eh. Kau tidak membeli bajunya, **Kushina-san**?" heran Minato sambil menoleh pada baju serta celemek yang dikembalikan oleh Kushina. _Padahal baju itu pantas sekali seharusnya aku senang karena tidak harus mengeluarkan uang tapi aku sedikit merasa kecewa._Minato memanggil nama depan karena lagi-lagi dipaksa Kushina memanggilnya dengan depan siwanita tapi Minato merasa kurang sopan jadi ia menambahkan embel-embel.

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Kushina kesal, genggamannya pada Minato mengeras. Kakinya melangkah dengan langkah lebar dan terburu-buru.

Minato menangkap ekpresi sedih pada raut wajah Kushina kemudian kembali menoleh pada baju serta celemek tadi. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dirinya hanya terus memandangi baju tadi yang terlihat semakin mengecil karena merelakan tubuhnya diseret pergi oleh Kushina.

Minato berpangku tangan, wajahnya sudah tidak takjub lagi melihat Kushina memakan ramen pada porsi ke-tujuh diwarung ramen bernama Ichiraku. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah kebingungan. Ia berpikir ada apa dengan wanita disebelahnya, beberapa menit lalu di toko pakaian ia terlihat senang kemudian marah-marah tidak jelas. Saat inipun wanita itu sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya memakan ramen.

_Ugh, ia menambah lagi._ Minato menundukkan wajahnya pasrah. _Selamat tinggal uang, selamat datang kemiskinan._

"Selesai!" Kushina menaruh mangkuk porsi kelima belas miliknya. Ia mengelus-elus puas pada perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, membiarkan Minato membayar tanpa peduli raut wajah sedih pria itu.

Kushina dan Minato keluar dari warung Ichiraku dan Minato menawarkan untuk mengantar Kushina kerumahnya karena hari sudah gelap.

"Kushina-san, dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar karena malam sudah gelap."

Mendengar perkataan Minato, Kushina terdiam kaku. Minato memperhatikan raut wajah Kushina yang berbeda-beda. Pertama kaget, kedua takut, kemudian sedih dan terakhir marah. Ekpresi wajahnya yang berbeda-beda itu membuat Minato terkekeh geli mendapati bahwa Kushina adalah wanita yang emosional.

_Kushina menarik sekali, setiap kali selalu mempunyai mimic wajah berbeda. Bersamanya pasti selalu menyenangkan. Yah, akupun cukup menikmati waktu bersamanya saat ini. Sayang sekali waktu cepat berlalu. _

"Hm? Ada apa Kushina-san? Dimana rumahmu?" Minato berjalan kedepan Kushina dan menurunkan wajahnya kekanan untuk melihat muka sang wanita yang kini menunduk. Tiba-tiba Kushina mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat membuat kaget Minato dan reflek mundur.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" bantah Kushina sambil bersidekap dada dan mengerucutkan bibir. Minato bengong. Setelah marah kali ini Kushina bersikap seperti anak kecil dengan muka masamnya.

Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi hari sudah gelap, Kushina-san. Tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan malam-malam, lagipula aku juga lelah dan ingin kembali pulang." Bujuk Minato. Ia merasa kikuk menghadapi wanita didepannya, rasanya ia seperti menjadi seorang guru SD dan saat ini sedang menangani anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja sana!" usir Kushina sambil membuang muka.

Minato mendesah lelah. "Memang apalagi yang mau kau lakukan, Kushina-san? Jalan-jalan seorang diri dimalam hari itu berbahaya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut!"

"Aku lelah, Kushina-san." Pertama kalinya Minato membantah perintah Kushina. _Kumohon, dengan sangat mohon! Biarkan aku bertemu dengan ranjang rumahku! Pertama kalinya selama 24 tahun aku merindukan sebuah ranjang. _Minato memperlihatkan puppy dog eyes-nya, memohon pada Kushina setangah mati. Minato Namikaze pertama kali dalam hidupnya memohon pada seseorang!

Kushina tetap kukuh. "Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku tidak mau 'kembali kerumah'! Biarkan saja aku, sana pergi! Aku tidak peduli jika aku terkena bahaya ataupun diserang sekelompok pria seperti digang itu! Pergi sana dasar pria tanpa hati!" usir Kushina dengan menggunakan kakinya, menendang-nendang kearah Minato.

_Kurasa yang terkena bahaya adalah pria-pria penyerangmu, Kushina-san. _Minato sweatdrop membayangkan itu. Tidak mau ada korban-korban bertebaran akibat ulah sang wanita yang kini ngambek, Minato menyarankan. Iapun berterimakasih pada Kami-sama karena Ichiraku ini sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan salah paham dengan perkataan Kushina. Jika ada… gelarnya sebagai _goodhearted man_ bisa runtuh!

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau pulang kerumahmu? Bagaimana kalau malam ini menginap ditempatku?"

Kushina menoleh kepada Minato dengan cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menawarkan tempat peristirahatan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

_Lagipula aku masih sayang nyawa._

_Huh, aku seperti pria bejat. Menawarkan menginap kepada seorang wanita yang baru dikenal. Tapi ini terpaksa karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. M eninggalkannya dan__membawanya keapartemenku sama-sama beresiko. Haaah.. aku seperti sedang berjalan dengan bom yang siap meledak kapan saja._

"Minato, ayo kita pergi kerumahmu! Cepat tunjukkan arahnya!" Perintah kembali dikeluarkan, Minato hanya mebalasnya dengan suara lesu.

Diapartemen yang ditinggali Minato, kamar nomor 31. Kushina dan Minato duduk bersebelahan dilantai sambil menonton film horror, Minato yang terlalu terfokus pada tontonannya tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sangat dekat. Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Minato dan membiarkan popcorn digenggamannya jatuh berhamburan disekitar kakinya. Minato sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan Kushina, ia melirik wanita itu dan sadar bahwa sang wanita tertidur.

Mata biru langitnya melirik wajah tidur Kushina. _Wajah tidurnya tenang sekali. Bertolak belakang dengan saat bangun._Minato tersenyum lembut. _Manisnya._ Ia berdiri dan merangkul Kushina dengan gaya pengantin.

RAAAAARRR!

Suara geraman terdengar dari televisi yang tadi ditonton, diiringi dengan jeritan ketakutan pria dan wanita. Minato menatap bosan adegan klimax saat monster muncul dan membunuhi para manusia difilm itu. Adegan horror itu menjadi kacangan jika dibandingkan wajah garang Kushina saat menghajar preman-preman digang sempit siang tadi. Adegan Kushina lebih memiliki angst, suspense, horror, bloody dan tragedy. Minato tidak berminat lagi menonton film dan pergi kekamarnya untuk menidurkan Kushina. Dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan beruang hibernasi, Minato menaruh Kushina diranjangnya.

"Ngh.." Kushina melenguh kecil. Minato panic, ia berpikir ia membangunkan wanita itu. Dilihatnya lagi Kushina dan ia lega mendapati mata sang gadis masih tertutup. Desahan lega keluar karena ternyata Kushina hanya berbicara sambil tidur. Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mina..to.. arigato.."

Minato speechless mendengar perkataan Kushina. Senyuman lembut tercipta dibibirnya. Ia senang mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Kushina walaupun hanya igauan. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya kedahi wanita yang kini tidur. "Sama-sama, Kushina." Balasnya sembari mengecup dahi Kushina. Terlalu senang sampai-sampai melupakan embel yang digunakannya dibelakang nama sang wanita.

Tersadar dengan ulahnya, Minato melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya. Sikapnya yang buru-buru membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa Kushina tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Kini wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan merona akibat kecupan Minato.

Bruk!

Minato mendudukan diri dilantai setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Satu kaki berdiri sebagai tempat penyandaran tangan kiri, kepala menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan membenamkan ketangan kiri.

_Arggh..! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku menyerang Kushina dengan menciumnya saat tidur! Betapa bejatnya aku! _Kedua tangan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. _Melihat ekpresi tidurnya… kata-katanya.. tubuhku bergerak tanpa pikir panjang lagi!_ Minato semakin membenamkan wajahnya. _Belum pernah aku seperti ini. Ada apa denganku?_

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh miliknya. Bibirnya yang terbuka-menguap menyadarkannya bahwa ia mengantuk. Iapun berjalan keruang keluarga, membereskan popcorn yang berantakan dilantai dan mematikan televisi. Kelelahan membuatnya langsung terbaring tidur disofa dan bahkan lupa akan kebutuhan selimut.

Malam semakin larut, Minato sudah tertidur pulas akibat aktifitas melelahkannya hari ini. Tentu pertahanannya saat ini kosong, akibatnya saat ini ia tidak menyadari tiga sosok misterius yang kini berdiri mengelilinginya.

Tiga sosok itu terberbisik-bisik.

"Apa tidak apa-apa,nona? Kurasa Kurama-sama tidak akan mengijinkan." Bisik sosok disebelah kiri.

"Tidak apa. Ayah selalu mengabulkan semua keinginanku." Sosok ditengah mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi ini dan hal itu berbeda, nona." Sosok paling kanan menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara! Cepat angkat Minato!" bentak sosok ditengah tadi. Sayangnya bentakan kerasnya membuat tidur Minato terganggu. Pria yang tidur tadi bangun dari sofa dan duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang mengantuk. Telinga kiri mendengar suara-suara kaget dan Minato menoleh keasal suara itu. Mata ngantuk Minato langsung terbuka dikala sebuah tangan dengan sesuatu yang halus seperti kain menyekap mulut sampai kehidungnya. Hidung Minato mencium bau obat-obatan dan matanya yang terbuka lebar semakin terasa berat. Sebelum kegelapan kembali menerimanya, Minato mengetahui siapa orang yang membiusnya kini. Wanita berambut merah panjang yang terlalu mencolok dan sukar dilupakan.

_Kushi…naa._

_Gelap._

_Gelap._

_Suara-suara._

_Berisik._

_Diamlah, aku masih ingin tidur._

_Hei, aku sudah bilang diam!_

_Berisik._

_DI-_

GOOOONG!

"-AM!" umpat Minato sambil membuka matanya dengan cepat. Pemandangan sebuah kuil dan suara lantang gong adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat dan dengar. Merasa tidak yakin bahwa ia sudah bangun atau masih bermimpi, Minato mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang. Pemandangan didepannya tetap sama, kuil. Melihat lebih jelas, ia sekarang berada diruang terbuka. Didepan matanya telihat sebuah kuil dan sebuah meja berisi dua cangkir kecil berisi sake, disebelahnya berdiri seorang pendeta berpakaian tradisional jepang. Minato meilhat sekeliling, ia melihat beberapa wanita dan pria berpakaian resmi barat atau kimono berdiri berjejer disebelah kiri dan kanannya. Pria bermuka sangar berpenampilan bak samurai kuno adalah yang paling mencolok, pria itu terlihat lebih tua beberapa puluh tahun darinya. Tubuhnya besar dan kekar, rambut berantakan hitam panjang diikat gaya ekor kuda dan memakai kimono berbentuk setelan dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didada. Entah kenapa pria itu terlihat tidak suka padanya, tatapan matanya tajam dan tidak lupa nafsu membunuh dikobarkan secara leluasa. Minato merasa nyalinya menciut oleh tatapan pria itu.

_Tapi tunggu dulu, apa salahku? Dan dimana ini?_

Minato merasa tangan kanannya panas, suhu tubuh seseorang yang menggenggamnya menular ketangannya. _Tunggu, seseorang? _Minato yang luput mengecek sebelah kanannya menoleh oleh rasa penasaran. Disebelahnya ia melihat wanita berbalut kimono berbentuk terusan serba putih dengan tudung besar yang menyembunyikan identitas wanita itu.

_Wah, kimono putih bertudung. Pakaian pengantin wanita._

…_._

…_.._

…_?_

_Tunggu dulu!_

Minato memperhatikan sang wanita berpakaian pengantin, ia melihat rambut merah menjulur keluar dari tudung.

_Rambut merah… itu.. _Minato merasakan firasat yang buruk. Detector tanpa bahayanya berbunyi nyaring berulang-ulang. Wanita berambut merah menoleh kepadanya, Minato pucat karena dugaannya benar. Wanita berpakaian pengantin disebelahnya adalah Kushina!

Minato membuka mulutnya hendak meminta penjelasan. Niatnya disela oleh suara pendeta didepan ia dan Kushina. "Nah, saudara-saudara sekalian. Hari ini kita telah hadir didalam sebuah upacara suci. Yaitu upacara pernikahan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki." Kedua mata biru Minato membelalak kaget saat pendeta itu berbicara bahwa saat ini sedang ada upacara pernikahan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi… ini pernikahan dia dan wanita disebelahnya!

Disaat pendeta membacakan pidato dan doa-dianya, Minato sedang sibuk dengan kebingungannya.

_Apa? Menikah dengan Kushina? Bagaimana bisa sedangkan kami baru saja bertemu? Dan bagaimana bisa menjadi begini? Seingatku aku tadi sedang tidur dan dibangunkan oleh suara bentakan keras. Lalu tiba-tiba aku dibius oleh Kushina dan sekarang…. Aku berdiri didepan kuil dalam suatu upacara pernikahan! Pernikahanku! _

Kebingungan mengusai pikiran Minato, dengan memberanikan diri ia berteriak lantang. "BERHENTIIII!" Teriakan Minato mengagetkan semua yang berada disekitarnya, pendetapun berhenti membaca doa.

Tidak terima dengan perbuatan Minato yang mengacaukan upacara pernikahan mereka, Kushina bertanya sambil marah. "Ada apa Minato? Kau membuatku bingung, kenapa kau mengacaukan upacara pernikahan kita?" Kushina berlagak tidak tahu.

"Bingung? Bingung?! Itu seharusnya kata-kataku! Apa maksud semua ini?" bentak Minato sambil melepaskan tangan kanannya secara kasar. Emosi membuatnya lupa menjaga imejnya sebagai pria baik-baik.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" suara berat dan serak menimpali pertanyaan Minato.

"Ya, itu juga yang ingin kuketahu-" Minato setuju. Ia menoleh dan kata-kata selanjutnya tersangkut ditenggorokan begitu mendapati pria yang sejak tadi menatapnya penuh kebencianlah yang bertanya setelah ia bertanya. Pria itu masih bersidekap didada dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kini ia mendekatinya dengan wajah yang semakin garang saat jarak pemisah mereka semakin kecil.

Akhirnya pria itu berdiri didepan Minato, tinggi badan yang tidak seimbang membuat Minato menengadah keatas. Insting liar Minato membuatnya mundur selangkah melihat bola mata merah yang menatapnya dari atas. Detector tanda bahayanya semakin berbunyi nyaring.

Pria berpenampilan samurai didepan Minato tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah komononya dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu setelah merebut kesucian anakku kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, hah?" bentaknya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Minato dan menambahkan pertanyaan lagi bagi pria bingung-malang ini.

"Ha?" Minato bengong.

_Apa maksud perkataan pria tua ini? Aku merebut keperawanan Kushina? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal hina seperti itu. Ini gila. Semuanya gila!_

"Hentikan ayah!" Kushina melepaskan cengkraman tangan ayahnya dari kerah sang calon suami. Ia berdiri didepan Minato dengan kedua tangan dilebarkan dan berpose menamengi. Kushina beradu mulut dengan ayahnya kemudian ia merasakan tepukan kecil dibahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati calon suaminya menunduk dengan wajah kusut sambil memijat-pijat kepalanya.

Pusing, berjuta pertanyaan dan kebingungan yang melanda membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Minato ingin mencubit pipinya dan berharap bangun dari mimpi buruk ini seperti difilm-film. Lelah, terlalu banyak kejutan yang tidak bisa ditanggungnya setelah bertemu dengan Kushina. Minato kapok, mulai sekarang ia akan membenci sebuah 'kejutan'.

"Kushina… apa maksud perkataan ayahmu tadi tentang aku merebut keperawananmu?" geraman kecil terdengar dari bibir Minato yang kini sukar mengendalikan imejnya. "Aku mohon tolong jernihkan kesalahpahaman ini." Pinta Minato sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

Kushina menatap Minato dan mengangguk mantap. Hanya wanita inilah yang bisa menghentikan kesalah ini. Kini kesalahpahaman bisa reda, hati Minato menjadi ce-

"Minato merebut keperawananku setelah ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku, ayah. Waktu itu ia sangat liar dan bernafsu, itu adalah malam yang paling indah yang kualami selama hidupku. Ia merebut keperawananku dengan cara special dan romantic." Kushina menceritakan peristiwa/khayalan bagaimana ia menjadi wanita sejati. Wajahnya malu-malu dengan ekpresi senang bagaikan remaja yang baru ditembak oleh cinta pertamanya.

-rah?

Minato membeku mendengar kebohongan Kushina. Bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan nafsu membunuh ayah wanita itu semakin membara didepannya. Kebohongan Kushina yang kini masih berlanjut bagaikan menuangkan minyak kedalam api.

_Sial, Kushina sama sekali tidak membantu! Sekarang lebih baik aku lari saja! _

Tubuh Minato bergerak sesuai apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia berbalik kebelakang dan berlari. Sayangnya, hanya dalam jarak lima centimeter tubuhnya berhenti dengan paksa. Lehernya serasa terbelenggu dan Minato menoleh kebelakang tanpa berbalik. Matanya membulat kala saat ini Kushina sedang menggenggam ujung rantai dari kalung emas yang tersambung pada dirinya. Minato melihat kebawah dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang terpasang diatas setelan kimono yang ia gunakan. Disekitar lehernya terpasang kalung anjing yang biasa digunakan seorang budak. Minato melihat kalung itu,rantainya menjulur kebelakang. Berujung pada gelang emas ditangan kanan Kushina.

Ayah Kushina ber-ekpresi galak menduga Minato kabur karena tidak mau bertanggung jawab setelah merebut keperawanan putri pertamanya. Kushina tersenyum senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Minato tidak bisa lari darinya. Minato memucat kala ia telah memasuki 'Nightmare world'.

_Gila._

"Nah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Ayo kita lanjutakan upacara pernikahan kita, Minato."' Kushina merangkul Minato yang telah membatu. "Ayah juga jangan berdiri disini, cepat kembali kebarisan." Tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan bergerak dengan gaya mengusir pada sang ayah.

Secara tidak iklas ayah dari mempelai wanita kembali berbaris disebelah seorang wanita berambut merah disanggul dengan wajah yang familiar dengan Kushina.

"Pendeta, ayo lanjutkan lagi!"

Menuruti perintah Kushina, pendeta kembali membacakan doa. Upacara pernikahanpun dilanjutkan tanpa ada seorangpun yang peduli pada nasib Minato saat ini.

_Semuanya menjadi gila setelah aku bertemu dengan wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki!_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE COUNTINUED...<strong>


End file.
